You're never to old for Christmas
by PopcornWolf10
Summary: After his brothers tell him that Christmas is for kids and he should grow up Mikey starts to think his brothers don't want him. Can three sisters who are missing their youngest show him that there's no place like home? Christmas Special! (I don't own the cover)
1. Prolouge

**I know, I know its too early to be doing this cause Christmas is in a months time or something but I had an idea, what if I done a TMNT Christmas special throughout the course of December! There will be 3 new OCs in this and they will each be showing _Mikey_ either Christmas past, present, or future! I know people usually do this with Raph but I wanted to change things up abit! Enjoy...**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

In the city of New York, on the damp evening of Christmas Eve a young turtle stood gazing over the lit up streets of NYC. This turtle happened to be Michelangelo, the youngest of the Hamato Clan, the one with the brightest smile. Instead of that smile ,however, there was a frown. Tears silently slipped down Michelangelo's childlike cheeks as he went over what his brothers had told him earlier...

 _'Mikey you seriously need to grow up. Christmas is for little kids, we're sixteen now!' Raph had yelled at him._

No one had came to his defense so he ran, ran as far away as he could, away from his family, away from the pain. Mikey sighed, his breath catching in the air. Maybe he should just run away, maybe his family don't need him.

With these thoughts repeating in his head, Mikey lay on the rooftop and fell into a uncomforting reverie.

 _???'s P.O.V_ _Robyn, Bell and I were chilling until we saw the depression monitor go off. We ran to it immediatelly and saw a young mutant turtle sleeping on a rooftop._ _"He possess' the same spririt as Eve," Bell murmed._ _"He seems to have 3 older brothers who care for him very much," Robyn continued._ _"Yet he thinks that he sould run away," I finished._ _"Well Holly are we going to do it?" Bell asked, turning towards me._ _"Yes, I sense that we will find Eve along the way... we must get her back," I answered. I could sense this young turtles warm heart yet he felt different, as if he didn't belong._ _"I guess I'm up first then... see you guys later," Bell murmed and flew out of the window._ _Robyn turned to the computer and showed me images of the turtles brothers. The four of them were very close but the older three happened to often mistreat the youngest. I only hope we can make this universe bright once more..._

 **Well did ya like it? I just want to say that there are four girls and they're all sisters, they are Christmas Pixies and go around making families whole again. I will explain how they look when they talk to Mikey. I hope this has got you guys in the Christmas spirit! See ya soon! Byeeeeeeeee!** **-Wolf :D**


	2. A look into the Past

**Heya people! I'm back! I wanted to save this update till December 1st cause then it'll be the start of the Christmas countdown but I just had to upload this. I can't wait to get into this and I am really excited to introduce my first Christmas OC!**

 **Emporer Darlek: Thank you for your awesome review! And I am glad that you are now officially in the Christmas spirit!**

 **Get ready for a blast to the past! I said to much... SMOKEBOMB! *disappears***

 ** _Robyn: I can't believe I have to say this just 'cause I am in this chapter._**

 ** _Wolf: Do it!_**

 ** _Robyn: *sighs in annoyance* Wolf does not own TMNT... if she did then there would be Christmas specials._**

 ** _Past Raph: *appears* COME ON ROB! *disappears*_**

 ** _Robyn: *disappears*_**

Robyn appeared beside Mikey with a loud crack, which awakened the young turtle immediatelly. Her appearence made his jaw drop instantly. She had red wings which looked almost unreal. Her eyes were a bright green -not unlike his older brother- and her dark brown hair was tied up in a wavy ponytail. She was wearing a red Santa Claus outfit, a green scarf, black boots, as well as a baggy red hat atop her head. In truth her entire appearence seemed faded.

"W-who are y-you?" Mikey asked fearfully.

The girl smirked at his nervousness and answered his question, "My names Robyn... and you are Michelangelo I presume,"

"H-how do y-you k-know my n-name?" Mikey stuttered, reaching for his nunchucks only to find thin air. He had left his companion weapons at the lair.

"If I tell you then you must keep it a secret no matter what and in return I'll keep your secret." Mikey nodded, still in shock.

"Good. Well I am one of the four Christmas Pixies, my sisters are Holly, Bell and Eve. We insure that no child feels as though they aren't loved and has a nice Christmas with their familys. Our monitor located your depression and we were brought to help you. We will see you in this order, I'll be with you now, then my little sister Bell, then my older sister Holly, then my youngest sister... Eve," Mikey heard the slight hesitation when Robyn said the youngest's name but decided to not ask about it.

"So how are you going to show me that my brothers love me because from the looks of it they don't," Mikey crossed his arms and looked away, trying to hide his tears.

Robyn sighed and grabbed Mikeys hand. The world went black for one second before they appeared at the lair.

"Woah how'd you do that?" Mikey asked in amazment.

"I have my ways now just follow me and watch what happens but whatever you do don't try and touch them 'cause even though they can't see you they can still feel you," Robyn walked to the dojo and inside they saw four, six year old turtle tots.

 _"What did Santa get you guys this year?" A younger Michelangelo asked enthusiastically._ _"He got me a Captain Ryan figure!" Leo squealed._ _"He got me a chemistery set!" Donnie sighed happily._ _"He got me a punching bag!" Raph smiled. "What did you get Mikey?"_ _"I got..." Mikey slowly unwrapped his present to find nothing. His face fell, the once happy smile gone and replaced with a look of devastation. "I- I guess I just wasn't a good turtle then,"_ The older Mikey gasped, he remembered that day. It was the day he got his first ever art set but before his present had arrived he'd believed that he wasn't going to get anything. All through that time his brothers were there to comfort him.

 _Younger Raph wrapped a arm around little Mikey._ _"Don't worry little bro, I'll find Santa and make him give you your present," Raph reassured. The other two helped Raph comfort Mikey who was now smiling. It didn't matter that he didn't get anything, as long as his big brothers were there everything would be alright and fun._ "Your brothers comforted you that night when they didn't have to, and that wasn't the first time they had done it. They truly love you, think about that Michelangelo," Robyn told him and disappeared.

' _I don't know if they would do it again though,'_ Mikey thought and lay with his shell against the wall for another attempt at sleep.

At the Pixie's Home

Robyn reappeared with a crack, making both Holly and Bell jump.

"Any sign of her?" She asked worriedly.

"No, but I have been thinking about what she said, _When I find who I shall guard I will return_. I think I get it," Bell answered.

"How?" Holly asked.

"You know how we get to chose who we guard and we always know when that time is... I think Eve found her time," Bell replied.

"As long as she's ok thats fine. Also Bell its your turn to talk to the turtle, he really thinks his brothers hate him," Robyn sighed, she could get why the kid was thinking that way but his brothers did love him, they just needed to show it more often.

"Okay I'll see you guys later," Bell waved and disappeared with a loud crack.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Whelp how was that? I re-read it like a good girl and edited it. The next update probably won't be for awhile 'cause I want to concentrate on Split more and produce better chapters. Also I'm very busy with Choir so that takes alot of my time. Until next time!**

 **-Wolf ;D**


	3. The Present

**Hiya I'm back!** **Seriously when was the last time I updated this? I honestly don't know but I'm back! Thank you NINJAlover for reviewing pretty much every story I have ever uploaded! It really means alot! This chapter focuses on Christmas present (not the gifts we all love opening) I hope you enjoy!**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Nobody's P.O.V

Mikey pulled his knees against his chest, he was torn, a part of him was saying he should go back to his brothers... yet another part said they didn't care about him. A loud crack was heard next to Mikey and this time he only yelped. Next to him was a girl with waist-length blond hair and hazel eyes. Purple wings were visable above her head and (like Robyn) she was wearing a red Santa Clause outfit, black boots and a green scarf.

"So you're Robyn's friend then?" Mikey murmed sleepily.

"Sister actually... I'm Bell," Bell replied. "I know who you are though, you're Mikey!"

"In the flesh or should I say shell?," Mikey replied.

"Its nice to meet you but we need to get to the point, you're not travelling in time this time... but this will feel weird," Bell said and touched Mikey's forehead with her finger.

In an instant memories came rushing to Mikey's head. His brothers yelling at him, his brothers comforting him, his brothers not acting like family and his brothers being the family they are. Mikey gasped when the memories disappeared.

"They need you, if you hadn't been there they would've split off years ago," Bell stated sadly.

"Y-yeah but... what if they fight because of me? I know I'm useless but causing them to fight? That'd mean I really should leave," Mikey muttered sadly, a sob catching his throat.

"No- no- no! I may have to show you something that wasn't meant to be shown yet but if it convinces you then so be it!" Bell sternly announced and touched Mikey's forehead again.

 _"How is he Donnie?" A muffled voice asked._ _"Not good, his fever is making him think we hate him... he's also having fever dreams," 'Donnie' replied, sadness lacing his tone._ _"Why did he go out by himself," The same voice asked._ _"I told him that... Santa isn't real," A new voice said, guilt clear in his voice._ _"Well you better hope he survives because we need him," The first voice told them._ _"I'm sorry little brother, come back to us," The third voice softly whispered._ "Who were they?" Mikey asked curiously.

"I'm afraid that will only be answered in time Michelangelo, you have Holly next," And with those final words Bell disappeared.

 _???'s P.O.V_

 _I can't help but smile at the young one. His spirit possess' so much- joy, creativity, innocence, wonder and originality; he possess' something else though... sadness. The type of sadness that leads to depression and must be cured straight away._

 _Then there's my sisters, they are similar to Mikey's brothers- like I am_ _similar to Mikey._ _Its like the turtle whose personality we match... will be our spirit to watch over._

 _Holly displays many similarities to Leonardo, she's the oldest, the leader, she never gives up and is always there to comfort us._

 _Robyn is like Rapheal in many ways, she's the second oldest, most stubborn, has anger issues but most of all, she's caring and would go to hell and back to protect us._ _Bell shows more than one similarity to Donatello, she's the second oldest, the smartest, she can be very sarcastic and she would do anything to keep us healthy and happy._ _Then there's me- little Eve. The youngest, happiest, most innocent and I would do anything to keep my family smiling. I guess that's why Mikey seemed to call me. We both hide our pain to keep our families happy. I can only hope he will be able to join his family once more_ _they need him more than they think._

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **That was short but not bad to be honest well for me anyway. I kinda hinted something earlier I hope you guys got it! See you next chapter where we shall see into... _THE FUTURE! BYYYYYYEEEE!_**

 **Wolf**


	4. The Future and a Guardian

**MERRY CHRISTMAS... in 9 days, but its getting closer! I was going to write this tomorrow (the date is currently 16/12/16) but I just watched the new Nickelodeon movie Albert and it was awesome! It really got me in the Christmas spirit and I thought I should write this.**

 **To NINJAlover: That was a very good guess and you may or may not be right. I'm glad you enjoy this and I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Here is the fourth chapter!**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Nobody's P.O.V

"There's no point sleeping I guess, I'll only wake up to another pixie," Mikey murmed groggily, having woken twice before to 2 of the sisters.

As he said that another pixie did indeed appear. This pixie had long, caramel hair that flowed down her back, her eyes were a midnight blue -like a certain blue-banded turtle- and she wore a Santa outfit, black boots and a blue scarf. A pair of dark blue wings were shining behind her.

"Hello Michelangelo, I am Holly, the oldest of the pixie sisters, I believe you are having problems with your family... correct?" Holly asked with a smile.

"I- I guess," Mikey whispered softly.

"Come with me then, if this doesn't convince you I don't know what will," Holly took his hand and they disappeared.

 _The Future_

 _A much older looking Rapheal emerged from his bedroom, he now had scars littering his body. He walked into Donnie's lab and sat next to his genius brother._

 _"You found anything Donnie?" Raph asked with a voice that sounded worn, tired and... guilty?_

 _"No, nothing yet and Raph please stop blaming yourself, its not your fault he ran away," Donnie looked at his brother with tears in his eyes._

 _"It is though, I told him to grow up, I basically said we don't like you as you are so either grow up or leave," Raph let a tear fall down his face._

 _"He will come back, he loves us to much and we love him to much," Donnie put an arm round his older brothers shoulder._

 _"I'm sorry Donnie, I'm not a good oldest brother, I can't do what Leo did," Raph cried._

Mikey didn't realise he was crying until he was pulled out of the future.

"W-what h-h-happened to them? W-what happe-ened to L-L-Leo?" Mikey sobbed.

"When you left Leo wouldn't talk anymore. In the end -after Leo spent 1 year of non-stop training- Leo took on Shredder by himself and defeated him- for the cost of his own life.

"I have to go back to them! Please, is it to late?" Mikey yelled.

"Calm down and no it isn't to late, I'm glad you have realised how much your family really loves you," Holly smiled and disappeared.

Mikey quickly tried to run to the manhole cover but he was paralysed to the spot. The last thing he saw was a girl with short brown hair, baby blue eyes and orange wings envelope him in a hug.

Eve smiled when she saw Mikey lose conciousness.

"I could not be more lucky to get to watch over you, as your guradian pixie I will send you back to your family Michelangelo," Eve whispered and the world disolved around them. "Its time for you to go home,"

 _"Guys, I think he's waking up,"_

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **YES! *dances around* The truth will be revealed next chapter! Sorry for the shortness but I'll try and make next chapter SUPER long! Sorry for the date at the top I started writing this on the 16th and finished today on the 17th. Next chapter shall be the last chapter and I hope you will enjoy it! _BYYYYEEEEEE!_**

 ** _-Wolf_**


	5. Reunited Siblings

**Hiya guys welcome to the final chapter of You're Never to Old For Christmas!**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favourited or followed or even just glanced at this! I have had so much fun inventing new characters and getting into the Christmas spirit. I will try to make this chapter one of the longest but I cannot promise you it will happen.**

 **Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!**

 ** _~The best of all gifts around any Christmas tree: the presence of a happy family all wrapped up in each other. -Burton Hills_**

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Mikey's P.O.V

 _'Why is it so dark? Holly said I was coming home then that other pixie hugged me,'_

 _'No, no please let me out of this darkness, I don't like it please!'_

 _'Please I just want my big brothers, they'll protect me,'_

 _'Is that light? Please, please let it be light!'_

I ran towards the light, towards what I thought was home.

Nobody's P.O.V

Raph sighed as he stared down at his brothers whimpering form, because of him his brother would spend Christmas with pneumonia. The images of what happened were still vivid in the terripins mind...

 _The turtles returned home after another defeat. This time however it was Michelangelos fault- at least in Rapheal's mind it was._

 _"What the heck was that!" He yelled at Mikey._

 _"I was just joking around-"_

 _"You shouldn't have been joking around Mikey!" Raph interrupted him. "It'd do good for all of us if you just grew up, which includes realising that Santa doesn't exsist and the whole world isn't all jolly!"_

 _Mikey's wide, blue-orbs brimmed with tears and he stared at Raph before running out of the lair._

In truth Mikey had actually been stabbed when saving Rapheal: if he hadn't been stupid and yelled at him then Mikey would be jumping around singing Christmas songs.

"R-R-Raphie?" Came a tired voice and Raph stared in shock as he saw his little brothers eyes flutter open.

"Its okay bro I'm here," Raph whispered, tears pricking in his eyes.

"W-why am I h-h-here? I r-remember f-falling asleep on a r-r-r-roof," Mikey stuttered weakly.

"Everything will be clear soon, get some sleep baby bro," Raph assured him softly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week later ,on Christmas Eve, the three older brothers sat around Mikey to tell him the story.

"After you ran out we thought we'd let you calm down for an hour or two," Leo started hiding the sob in his voice. "After one hour a weather warning came on the news, a blizzard was approaching. We knew you didn't have a coat so we ran out to find you... after two hours we found you lying on a roof," Leo couldn't go on and bit his lip tightly. Donnie placed a hand on his older brothers shoulder.

"You were so pale... you already looked dead," Donnie whispered before breaking down along with Leo.

"I'm just glad your okay little bro, in time for Christmas aswell!" Raph grinned and hugged his brother lightly.

"Hey! Who's this of?" Leo questioned pointing at an orange parcel beside Mikey's bed. Mikey grabbed the box and opened the note that was atop it.

 _Dear Mikey,_ _We are glad to hear that you are better but we also want to say thank you. If you hadn't called for us we never would've seen Eve again. It turns out you four are our spirits that we must protect._ _Remember, always stay as yourself and never change._ _Sincerely Holly, Robyn, Bell and Eve._ Mikey grinned when he finished reading the letter and ignored his brothers confused expresions.

"Its Christmas Eve dudes! I time thats about being with the ones you love, lets get an early night," Mikey tackled his older brothers in a hug, not caring if this would hurt him.

Leo, Raph and Donnie silently thanked the spirits who brought their little brother back because they could never live without this.

~~~~~~~~

 _Eve smiled when she saw the brothers_ _all playing together and having fun- Mikey included._

 _"Well squirt you coming or not?" Robyn smirked as she slung an arm over Eve's shoulder._

 _"I am its just nice to see Mikey happy again," Eve sighed and hugged her sister who returned the gesture._

 _"Wow I never thought old Robyn would be soft," Came an amused voice that belonged to Holly as she and Bell stepped out of the shadows._

 _"Its good to have you back sis," Bell smiled joining the hug, soon followed by Holly._

 _"Eugh! To much sap!" Robyn said and broke out of the hug._

 _"You love us really," Eve grinned. She was home, no longer lost, she was home with her sisters for Christmas and she wouldn't have it any over way._

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **And I'm done! *falls onto the ground* Five short chapters each filled with my putrid imagination... I feel sorry for anyone whose reading this LOL! Believe it or not there was a message somewhere in this, it was _"Never Forget, You are loved by someone,"_ I hope you guys enjoyed this I had fun creating the pixies and their backround. Now for the last time on this fanfiction... BYYYEEEEE!**

 **-Wolf**


End file.
